


Watching Over You

by lavishsqualor



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: In which Even knows exactly how to loosen his boy up.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Skam fandom, because these boys now own my heart. Tussen takk to [protect_isak](https://twitter.com/protect_isak) for holding my hand through this!

Standing around in the school yard, Even could feel how comfortable Isak was beside him. He didn't like to push Isak, not at all, but over the past few months he was so glad to see him slowly climb over all the walls he'd built. Together, they'd come so far. 

Even had his hand around Isak's back and tucked into his pocket, keeping him close to his side. The small smile Isak was trying to hide could be clearly seen in his peripheral vision, so the other boys could obviously see it as well.

"Okay, so 20:00 at your place," Jonas said. 

"Ja," Isak said as the rest of them nodded. 

With the night of beers and FIFA confirmed, unless _something better_ (according to Magnus) came up, they parted ways. 

Even turned to head to the gate pointed in their direction, tugging Isak along. "Come on, baby boy, let's get you home."

Isak blushed and said, "Even," dragging his name out petulantly. 

"What? You don't like it when I call you that?"

"You know. It's just, it's like. It's like you're my—"

"Your daddy?" Even quirked his eyebrows up in his signature move. 

And if he thought Isak was blushing before, that was nothing. "Ja," Isak all but whispered. 

But he wouldn't meet Even's eyes, and he wasn't challenging him or giving him shit. And that said enough. 

\- - - - - 

After the boys had left and they'd cleaned up the mess of empty bottles and chip bags, Isak and Even curled up into bed for a little alone time. Some nights, a lot of nights, that was enough. But Isak had been especially clingy all day, and Even knew what that meant. 

Even was wrapped around Isak, arms clamping his body close and tight, hand tucked under to bring Isak’s forehead into the crook of his neck. His thighs were pushed up tight under Isak, Isak’s legs around his waist, and he let himself bury in so deep. He wanted to consume this boy. 

Isak was shivering under him, whole body tight and rippling. Even knew him so well, and he knew that quivering meant he was getting close. 

He leaned back just a little, thrusted in particularly hard and said, "Come on, Isak. Come for daddy."

And that was it, that pushed Isak over and had his whole body letting go. Even could feel Isak’s shuddering all over, and he didn't even have to look down to know that was one of the biggest orgasms Isak had ever had, come shooting all the way up past his chest and splattering onto his neck, his chin. It was fucking beautiful, and it had Even following right after him.

"God, Even," Isak huffed, body collapsing from where he'd been bunched up in Even's arms. "Fy faen, that was—"

"Fucking amazing," Even finished. 

"Ja."

Neither of them acknowledged the new epithet with which Even had referred to himself, but Even tucked it away. He'd hold on to the effect that particular word had.

\- - - - -

Sometimes Isak had a difficult time relaxing. 

He'd get amped up over a certain class project or paper or test, but then once it was over with, his body had a hard time catching up. 

This week had been particularly bad. They were near the halfway point of the semester and shit was getting real. With papers due in both English and Norwegian and a big exam in Chemistry, he'd been going hard all week. 

They'd gone to Jonas' after school for some pizza and beers, spent a couple hours over an epic guitar jam battle, and normally that would've been enough to lift the weight of the week off Isak's shoulders. But not this time. 

Even would take care of it. 

When they got back to the kollektiv, it was easy to see that Isak was still wound up. He was bustling around the room trying to straighten up the mess that had accumulated during the week. Up and down, picking up and folding sweatshirts. Back and forth, hanging scarves and towels. 

"Baby," Even said from where he was perched on the side of the bed. 

"Hmm?"

"Come here." 

"Nah, let me just quick—” And with that Even went over to his side to cut him off. A quick arm around Isak's waist turned him into Even and a hand on his jaw tipped his face up. 

"Come on, baby. You're tired. Let it go. Let me take care of you."

Even felt some of the fight leave Isak's body as he sank a little closer into him. "Mmmm," Even hummed as he leaned in for their first private kiss of the day. 

Slow, quiet kisses with gentle hands got the warmth between them was growing. Even tried to take things easy, but it was impossible not to get his hands on Isak’s skin. He brought his fingertips up under the back of Isak’s flannel, rubbed hard and slow into the dimples just above his waist. Isak sighed, deep and whole body, and Even brought his hands up higher, kneading into the muscles of his back, then his shoulders. His clothes were in the way, though, so Even slid Isak’s shirts up and over his head, rubbing his hands down Isak’s sides, before he guided Isak to sit on the end of the bed. He made quick work of pulling down his jeans, tight as they were.

With Isak finally free of all his clothes, Even crawled onto his thighs and pushed him down into the mattress as he removed his own shirt. 

Instead of climbing on top of Isak, as he so often did, he made his way to lie at the head of the bed and squirmed out of his jeans and shorts. Isak rolled over and raised his eyebrows in question. 

Even extended his arms and whispered, "Come here." He wrapped his arms around Isak and stole back his lips. Light kisses became deeper and stronger, and Isak all but scrambled up onto Even's chest. Even couldn't resist hauling Isak fully on top of him, getting his arms around his boy, getting his boy wrapped around him. 

Isak was already so into it, was finally relaxing a bit, but Even needed him softer. He needed him to really let go. So he licked his way up Isak’s neck to the shell of his ear, nibbled there softly and said, “Want you to sit on my face, baby.”

Isak groaned and immediately crawled forwards, already so hungry for it. Even palmed Isak’s thighs and murmured, “Turn around. Wanna see you.”

There was that shiver again. And fuck, Even could not handle what this boy did to him. He wanted to eat him out from the inside.

Isak shifted around, moaning a little with his vulnerability, but Even grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back, pulled him right up into his face. He didn't waste any time, sliding his hands down to squeeze Isak’s cheeks, thumbs coming inward to tug and pull apart. Isak moaned again, so anxious for it, so on display and fucking loving it, and Even leaned in and licked. Fuck, it was so good.

He started slow, couldn't resist teasing Isak just a little bit. He licked up past his favorite part, moved back all the way down to mouth at each of Isak’s balls. He sucked one into his mouth and then the other before making his way back up again. Little whimpers fell from Isak’s mouth as Even began to firm up his tongue, moving from long, languid movements to rougher, circular motions, nudging at Isak’s rim. 

Even couldn't wait any longer, so he sank his tongue deep into Isak’s hole. Isak writhed on top of him, instinctively squirming forward, but Even tightened his grip on his hips and pulled him back. He used his grasp to fuck Isak back and forth on his tongue. It was amazing, beyond incredible. He could put all his focus into the swirling of his tongue around the inside, licking around and around and deep in Isak’s hole. 

Even slid one hand up and across the expanse of Isak’s back and moved the other around, up his chest to quickly tweak his nipples, then down to press tight against his stomach. But he missed the fucking motion without his hands moving Isak’s hips, so he said, low and gravelly and already fucked out, “Come on, baby. Ride daddy’s face.”

Isak groaned louder than Even had ever heard him and immediately started shoving backwards into Even’s mouth. It was indescribable. Whenever Isak rode him, Even totally lost it – just something about Isak fucking _himself_ on Even’s cock – but this was a whole new type of high.

“Yeah, Issy. Keep fucking daddy’s mouth.”

When Isak keened and strengthened his movements, Even couldn’t help but ask, “You like that? You like being my baby boy?”

“Yes,” Isak breathed. “There’s something, ungh. Something about you being the one in control. Fuck. That I’m yours.”

“That’s right. You’re mine, sweetheart.”

That was it. This was too much. Even grabbed hold of Isak and flipped him over, bouncing him down on the mattress and crawling between his legs. He dove right back in to eat his ass, then said, “Now let's get you opened up a bit more.”

He slid both of his thumbs in, making Isak squeal. Using his thumbs to pry that little pink hole apart, he sank his tongue in deeper than he’d ever had it. His boy tasted like heaven and Even could not get enough. He wanted to eat this boy up. He wanted to crawl inside him and get his hands around his heart, wanted to sink his fingers in and never let go.

But he so badly needed to get his dick wet.

Leaning back and fumbling with the nightstand drawer, he grabbed the bottle of lube while thrusting into Isak with three fingers. 

“Please, Even,” Isak whined. “Please, daddy. Need more. Need your dick inside me.”

It was Even’s turn to groan. Fuck, this was what he’d wanted, what he’d needed. There was nothing like getting Isak to this place where he completely let go, no boundaries no walls, only them and this and their love.

Even squeezed too much lube down Isak’s crack, pushed it in deep with four fingers, twisted them around to get him good and ready. As he was smearing some on his precome soaked cock, Isak said, “Need your dick. _Now_.”

“Whose dick?”

“Yours. Please. Daddy, please.”

Even sank in with a single stroke. Isak was so warm and so wet and so open for him. It felt beyond real. It felt like it was too much.

He leaned down over Isak’s body, chest to back, and rode him hard. One hand pushed down beside Isak’s open mouth, one wound around him and clamped onto his neck, he could feel everything. He didn't think he had ever gotten this close, gotten this deep.

“Daddy,” Isak moaned, and that was fucking it. Even sat back and pulled Isak tight against him, driving fast and deep.

“What do you need, baby?” Even asked.

“Wanna feel you. Wanna feel you come.”

It really was too much. Even couldn't hold on any longer. He gripped Isak’s hips so hard they were going to show signs of this tomorrow, and said, “Yeah, baby, getting daddy’s come up in you,” just as he let go.

He felt Isak coming down and shaking on top of him as he came back down, leaned them back and felt Isak’s come all wet and warm on his stomach. Even smeared it deep into his skin as he pulled Isak to lie down on top of him. 

“Fy faen,” Isak said between heaving breaths.

“Fucking hell is right.”

Luckily, he still had the tiniest amount of wherewithal to roll over and grab some tissue. He wiped up Isaks stomach, trailing with little kisses as he cleaned his hands. He made his way lower to finish cleaning up his boy, but Isak said, “Leave it. Wanna feel you for the rest of the night.”

Fucking hell, how far they had they come.


End file.
